1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an adjusting device for use in a work-well attachment mounted on a stile of a door body of a door unit, a double sliding door unit, etc. or on an abutting member for the door body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As a prior art example, there is known an adjusting device of the kind specified wherein, as shown, for example, in FIG. 1, an abutting stile b of one of two door bodies, A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 located adjacent to each other has a recess c formed therein, a weather stripping material e having a pair of fins d, d formed integrally therewith is mounted in the recess c, and fixing means g are inserted from the side of the fins d, d of the weather stripping material e through the bottom wall f thereof and are threaded through a support wall h of the recess c so as to be fixedly secured thereto, the arrangement being made such that the length of projection of the weather stripping material may be adjusted as desired by changing the amount of threading of the fixing means through the support wall. (Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,161 for example).
The above-mentioned prior art example has been disadvantageous in that, since during opening and shutting operations of the door bodies A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 the loading caused by the contacts of the weather stripping material e with the abutting stile b is directly transmitted to the fixing means g for fixedly securing the weather stripping material, there is a fear of the fixing means g coming loose due to repeated opening and shutting operations of the door bodies, and if the fixing means g coming loose, then the assembled condition of the weather stripping material e becomes poor so that smooth opening and shutting operations of the door bodies cannot be achieved.
Further, in case of replacing the weather stripping material e which has deteriorated due to its use for a long time, it is required to detach all the plurality of fixing means g for fixedly securing the weather stripping material e, and then attach a new weather stripping material e by using the plurality of fixing means, thus necessitating a very troublesome replacement operation.
Still further, since the weather stripping material e made of a synthetic resin is engaged by the metallic fixing means g, the loading caused when opening and shutting of the door bodies A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 are made is concentrated on the portion of the weather stripping material e engaged with the fixing means g, so that when it is used for long years there is a fear of the bottom wall portion f of the weather stripping material e initiating crack due to a partial damage thereof.